Ring Tones for the Soul
by December Jewel
Summary: Left at home during a concert, Tatsuha begins to hear the music.


I realized as I was typing the tenth chapter of _Losing Shiny _that every RyuTat story I have written isn't so sweet and fluffy. So, this is my contribution to the two. I hope you guys enjoy.

The songs used belongs to Alvin and the Chipmunks or Daniel Powter, Bon Jovi, and Blue.

**Warnings:** bad spelling, bad grammar, some kind of song-fic (not really though).

**Disclaimer:** Alas, my wishes fell apart when they journyed to the earth on their shooting stars. So, with bitter regret, I am to tell you, I do not own Gravitation... Yes, I know. Cry.

**GRAVITATION**

Most people wouldn't believe him if he had told them but at times like these, Uesugi Tatsuha abhorred concerts.

It wasn't the loud noise; no, he would be bobbing his head in excitement. It wasn't the people, he loved crowds; it gave him a chance to be in the spotlight. It wasn't the security, he enjoyed giving them wild chases after he jokingly stripped. And it most definitely wasn't the band. Nope. Of all the wonderful things a concert had, the band that played was his favorite part. Besides, why go to a concert if you don't like the band? It didn't make sense to Tatsuha when his friends gave him reasons as "Because he/she loves them!" or "Dude! Pick up some chicks!".

Tatsuha wouldn't use a concert to pick a girl or guy to spend the night with; he would go to a club if he wanted that.

He wanted the music. And not just any music, but the kind where you know you'll get lost and never want to be set free from. That's what he wanted. Yes, just the music.

But...

He was at home.

On the night of a Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck concert.

Yes. He knew this wasn't the first concert (he had attended the previous ones) the two bands had put together, but for him, Uesugi Tatsuha, Number One Fan of Sakuma Ryuichi, not to bob his head and move his body to the music at a concert the singer performed at, was...

It was simply non imaginable.

And yet...

Tatsuha glared at the ceiling over his bed. Oh, how he wished the concert goers would burn in a fiery blaze in the deepest, darkest depths of the ninth hell. For them to have the opportunity to see a man like Sakuma, oh, it made his heart clench. _I wonder what he's wearing..._

_Because you had a bad day  
__You take it lying down  
__You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
__You say you don't know, You tell me don't lie  
__You work on a smile and you go for a ride  
__You had a bad day, the camera don't lie  
__You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
__You had a bad day, oh, you had a bad day_

Tatsuha blinked as he sat up on his bed. Staring at the buzzing and singing cell phone on his dresser, Tatsuha sighed as he recognized the ring tone. He had given Shuichi the "Bad Day" tone because the younger singer's days were mostly filled to the brim with unhappiness. Flipping the phone cover up, Tatsuha held it to the side of his face, "Yo."

"TATSUHA!"

The teen pulled the phone away slightly. _Man, Shu really needs to lower his volume_. "Hey, Shuichi."

"Oh em gee, Tats! I can't believe you're not here!"

_Damn you!_ Tatsuha could hear the people and the music in the background and all the negative thoughts he had been thinking came back full force. "Yeah, Shu, me neither."

"Well, it's not that bad! I'll send you some pictures later, okay?"

_Pictures? JUST PICTURES?!_

Tatsuha sighed, "That's awesome."

"Great! Ah, well I gotta go! BYE!"

He heard the disconnected ringing before he could say goodbye and flipped the phone closed. "The one time I skip school and the old man finds out. Damn it!"

Earlier in the week, Tatsuha had heard a group of girls at school gossiping about the newest CD single Nittle Grasper came out with. When one mentioned that it was on sale, well, he couldn't help himself. Instead of heading straight to class after the lunch bell had rung, Tatsuha had stormed through the school's entrance and rushed off to the nearest music store.

Unforunately for him, his Father was there buying the exact CD for him. Since Tatsuha had been performing well in school and in his monk duties, his Father had decided he needed a reward. Imagine the elder's surprise when he turned around to ask an employee how much a Beetle's CD was, only to see his young, hardworking son browsing through the multiple music selections.

It wasn't a very nice scene to be passing by as Uesugi-san blared many not nice words to his sweating youngest child.

The Mother of five-year-old child could attest to that statement. The child, however, could happily tell you everything the older man screamed. His Mother's hands that covered his ears weren't very good at blocking the bad words.

Tatsuha sighed as he flopped back on his bed, peering at the phone he held in his hands. _Ring, damn you! RING!_

_It's my life  
__It's now or never  
__I ain't gonna live forever  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive  
__It's my life  
__My heart is like an open highway  
__Like Frankie said "I did it my way"  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive  
__Cause it's my life_

He groaned as the familiar tone started blaring from his phone. _Why? Why me?_ Flipping the cover open, Tatsuha growled, "Yeah?"

His brother's sarcastic deep voice chuckled, "What's with you?"

Tatsuha could hear as Eiri exhaled smoke and inhaled the nicotine from the cigarette he puffed away on. "Nothing, Bro. Why'd you call?"

"I thought I would torture you."

"Wha..."

Tatsuha held back a growl as the lyrics of "Predilection" came to his ears. He could hear Sakuma Ryuichi's voice perfectly and for one minute, Tatsuha swore he was there watching the man perform. But also in that minute, his brother's annoying laugh interrupted his daydream.

"Did you like?"

"Go to hell, Eiri!"

Tatsuha pushed the disconnect button and then with the anger he had felt since his Father's refusal to let him attend the concert, he threw the phone at the wall. However, his phone didn't want him to have the enjoyment of it breaking and stopped halfway there to land on a pile of dirty clothes. Tatsuha cursed his bad luck.

Wait...

Bad luck?

Bad Luck.

_DAMN IT!_

Groaning, the teen rolled over and stuffed his head under the pillow and brought his hands to cover the top of it. Taking a deep breath, then exhaling, Tatsuha opened his mouth and screamed into the mattress. Removing the pillow from his head, Tatsuha smiled groggily. "It kinda helped."

_U make me wanna call you in the middle of the night  
__U make me wanna hold you til the morning light  
__U make me wanna love, U make me wanna fall  
__U make me wanna, uh, surrender my soul  
__I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight  
__Your the first and last thing on my mind  
__U make me wanna love, U make me wanna fall  
__U make me wanna, uh, surrender my soul_

Letting a wide smile come his face, Tatsuha rolled off the bed and hurried to his cell. "Hey!" Tatsuha held back the girly giggle threatening to come out and sighed in relief.

The caller didn't bother to hide the giggle that spilled through his lips, "Hey, Tatsuha."

Tatsuha grinned, "Ah, I missed your voice, Ryuichi."

"Silly. You heard me this morning, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was ten years ago!"

"Riiight. I'm guessing this means your lonely!"

Tatsuha again held back the words 'YES! COME RESCUE ME!', and replied, "Eh, not really."

"Hm. That's good! I'm sure Kuma is keeping you plenty of company!"

"Huh?" _Uh-oh..._ Tatsuha glanced about his bedroom, searching for the fluffy pink bunny. _Where is he?!_

"I can't come over 'til in the morning, but I really miss him. And you, of course!"

Tatsuha stood and started throwing the blankets off his bed, "I miss you too, Ryu." As an after-thought, he added, "And don't worry about Kuma. He's doing great."

"Good! Well, I have to go! Tohma keeps tugging my arm!"

"Aw. Okay, then."

"Love you, Tats!!"

"Uh, love you too, Ryu." Tatsuha whispered as he flipped the cover shut. "Now, where is that damn rabbit?"

As Tatsuha made his way out the door, he never noticed the pink bunny peeking out of a drawer from his dresser. Kuma smirked, "This will teach him to not give me any chocolate."

**GRAVITATION**

Ah-ha! Bad, bad Kumagoro!


End file.
